


What do you want now?

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Cody needs to learn what he wants of the world before loving Obi-Wan, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: What do you want now? Obi-Wan asks Cody after the war and the truth is: Cody has no idea.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 207





	What do you want now?

CodyWan First kiss

At the end of the last battle, Cody goes in search of his General.

Force exhaustion can strike Jedi at the more inconvenient places and often they crash the minute adrenaline is not burning in their blood. Cody has found him before in places like the laundry of a palace, nested in some pile of pillows, the carcass of a speeder, the armoury, a disaffected cantina and the list could go on. In fact, the Clone Commanders have some sort of running bet for the strangest places they have found their Generals. Rex is the current winner, as General Skywalker, despite how tall he is, loves to fold himself in the smallest places he can find, perhaps as some recurring trauma from his childhood.

This time, Obi-Wan isn’t sleeping. He’s sitting against Grievious’ body, which is even more disturbing in Cody’s opinion.

“The war is over,” Obi-Wan says casually, without turning to watch Cody approach. He doesn’t need to: no Jedi ever mistakes a brother for another, even when they switch armour for pranks, as Fives learned early on.

“There is still the Separatists Council to smoke out, wherever they are hidden,” Cody remarks, sitting on Grievious’s flank. It isn’t very respectful of the dead, but the enemy General was personally responsible for the death of so many brothers than Cody can’t find in him to care. If he had energy, he would kick him. Perhaps he will, in a moment, for now, he wants just to bask in the silence and the certitude than nobody will shot at them.

“What will you do?” Obi-Wan asks.

“About what?” Cody turns to him, his mind half to all the things they have to do.

“Now that the war is over,” Obi-Wan says, like it’s any clearer to Cody, raised for war and for war alone.

“I don’t know,” Cody admits after a moment, “I suppose I will go to the Chancellor funeral like all Commanders. They want us to act as a guards of Honour.”

Obi-Wan makes a face. He’s quieter about his opinion of the Chancellor, since the man had been killed above Coruscant by Grievous, when Anakin and Obi-Wan were still trying to reach him, but he can’t bring himself to mourn him.

“Come,” he simply asks and Cody follows, like he always did.

*********************

“What will you do now?” Obi-Wan asks later, when they are watching the fireworks celebrating peace above Coruscant.

“About what?” Cody turns to him, his mind half to all the things they have to do.

“Now that the war is over,” Obi-Wan says, like it’s any clearer to Cody, raised for war and for war alone.

“I don’t know,” Cody admits again and Obi-Wan hums and takes another sip of the Theelin beer he insisted to buy the two of them, because Cody apparently needed to try it, right here, right now.

Cody takes another sip too and together they continue to watch.

*********************

“What will you do now?” Obi-Wan asks, as he has come to bid farewell to Cody, ready to escort Master Plo Koon to Kamino to bring back all the shinies, no matter how young, to the Temple.

“I don’t know,” Cody says, “I will do what I can to be useful.”

*********************

“What will you do now?” Obi-Wan asks, as Cody finishes the tale of Wolffe’s latest diplomatic fail.

“I don’t know,” Cody says, as he did every time Obi-Wan asked. The war has been over for almost a year, and Cody helped Master Koon rescue the shinies, helped the brothers who wanted settle down in colonies, helped bring back Echo home, helped Ahsoka in some of her missions, helped Rex conquer the Mandalorian he loves in defeating some idiotic warlord….

Obi-Wan is right to ask this question: Cody helped, because it’s what he is in the habits to do.

Nothing of those things were made because Cody wanted too.

“I don’t know,” he says again, and this time his tone is sad.

**********************************

“What will you do now?” Obi-Wan asks, when the Master Jedi come to bid him goodbye. Just a small ship and some credits, and the burning desire to discover in the vast galaxy something for himself, himself alone.

“I don’t know yet,” Cody says, “but I intend to discover it.”

*********************

“What will you do now?” Obi-Wan asks, small and blue, in the terrible holotransmission.

“Alderaan, I think,” Cody says, “I want to see their waterfall gardens. And next…perhaps something a little more wild. Oh, did you hear about Bly’s weeding?”

****************************************

“What will you do now?” Obi-Wan asks, almost three years later, when Cody has finished the tales of his travels. They are the last clients at Dex and the only noises are those of outside. Dex himself left after cleaning, leaving them the codes to close the door.

Cody takes Obi-Wan’s hand. He has seen a lot of what the galaxy had to offer, the good, the very bad. And what he learnt in his travels is that the where he lives is not the more important. And not what he does. His mind is sharp, he learns fast, he could do almost anything.

What is important is who he wants to share it with.

“I thought I could ask you for a date,” he admits and the Jedi smiles beatifically, so far away from his official persona than possible. Cody had almost no doubt about the answer he would receive, he knows Obi-Wan more than anyone in the world, and Obi-Wan knows him, more than anyone in the world, but he’s still so happy to see that smile: he can’t resist it.

Obi-Wan’ smile tastes of the sugary treats they just shared and against his mouth, Cody feels the smile grow. So he takes a second taste.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
